


A Room with a View

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Neighbors AU, Virgin!Ian, first meeting AU, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: The Gallaghers move next door from the Milkoviches and Ian discovers his room has a very interesting view.





	A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll probably get tired of neighbor AUs. Today is not that day.
> 
> Written for Gallavich Week 2017A day 6 - Alternative first meetings

The Gallagher clan had been moving from place to place for several years now, having mostly lived with distant relatives and friends (if they could be called that) of Frank and Monica, who either had been scammed by the couple or, most often, taken pity on the kids. Now, however, Frank had found them a new home. Or so Ian, his 14-year-old, had heard him say. The boy figured it was another scam and the family would have at most a couple of months before they’d have to leave their new house, so he planned on enjoying it. Not that there was much to enjoy: it was and old and battered house on the southside of Chicago, the grass almost as tall as their knees and mold taking free rein of the place, but still, it was better than living in the van. They’d have proper beds, running water and an actual kitchen. It sounded like heaven to the teenager. 

 

Carl flew up the stairs ahead of him and Ian was still in the middle of the stairs when he heard him yell “Dibs on the top bunk!” Ian laughed, but ran after his younger brother.

 

“Dibs on the twin bed!”, Ian claimed, throwing himself on the solitary bed under the window.

 

Lip got to the bedroom after them and sighed. “I guess that leaves me the lower bunk then.”

 

“Suck it, loser!” Carl sneered, making Lip chuckle as he dropped his scarce possessions onto his new bed. 

 

They organized what little they had into the bedroom, then went on to help the rest of the family (mostly their older sister Fiona) clean up the old house the best they could.

 

Later that night, Ian stood under the spray of hot water, sighing. He wasn’t allowed a long shower and the water pressure wasn’t very good, but it still fell like the best shower he’d ever had. He quickly dried off and went into his bedroom to get dressed, calling out for Lip, who was the next in line for the shower. 

 

Carl was already sound asleep on the top bunker, so Ian only turned on a small lamp so that he could find some clothes. He’d put on some boxers and a tank top and started drying his hair best he could with the towel when he looked out the window and noticed someone on the house next to theirs staring at him. He startled, and the guy who had been looking quickly stepped closer to the window and shut the curtains, only his silhouette now appearing. A few seconds later, the lights on the other house were turned off and Ian couldn’t see anything anymore. He wondered if the guy had gone to sleep or simply left the room. 

 

He hung his towel on the edge of the bunker and went under the covers, happy to sleep on his new bed for the first time, and tried not to think about strangers looking at him while he got dressed and whether that guy was curious, gay, or a serial killer. Or maybe all of them. He gulped and closed the curtains. Nope, he was definitely not thinking about any of that.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The next day Ian and Lip went out to explore the neighborhood. There wasn’t much to see, but it was nice to know where the nearest market and drugstore were, where to get the bus or the L, where they’d study once summer ended, and, most importantly, where to go to for drugs and where not to go to to avoid trouble. And Lip was the best company for that, as far as Ian was concerned. Ian had a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth whereas his brother was a charmer and a smooth-talker who was able to make friends with nearly anyone, as long as it brought him some advantage.

 

They walked aimlessly for a while, stopping now and then to get something, like water, or to “admire the view”, which was what Lip called ogling the girls who walked by in short skirts due to the overwhelming heat. Lip would make crude comment about them and Ian laughed, nodding, pretending he also wanted to have sex with them when in fact it was the guys in tank tops that he was watching.

 

Once they got back, Ian’s siblings grouped in front of the TV, but Ian himself decided to pass. Having his siblings all at the same place was a great opportunity for him to have the bathroom to himself for enough time to jerk off without being interrupted. 

 

He entered his room and stopped dead in the tracks. There, on the window, was his next door neighbor, back turned to the window, lifting weights. Ian was pretty sure that was the same guy that had stared at him the night before, even though he couldn’t see his face, just his dark black hair and his pale skin glistening with sweat under a black tank top. He was close enough to the window that Ian could see his back and shoulder muscles straining with effort, the sight short circuiting his brain and making his dick jump to attention. 

 

Ian lowered a hand under his boxers and stroked himself a couple of times before his brain caught on with how absolutely dangerous that was and he quickly withdrew his hand, shaking his head to get out of the stupor. He looked back out the bedroom door, listening intently, but all he could hear was the TV on in the living room. He turned to the window again to see his neighbor had bent down, probably to lower his weights to the floor, and had his ass up and clearly visible. And what a great ass it was. Ian stepped closer to the window and knelt on his bed to get a closer look, licking his lips and lowering his hand to adjust himself. Who knew he’d have such a hot neighbor?

 

Ian knew how dangerous that was, though. In this neighborhood, if anyone had any idea he was gay, he could be seriously hurt, or even killed. Deciding not to push his luck, he sighed and turned away from the window. If he couldn’t really bang the hot neighbor, he could at least use him as great spank bank material.

 

He got under the shower spray, sighing when the slightly warm water hit his shoulders. As hot as it was outside, Ian was never one for cold showers. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down his torso, trying to imagine they were not his own hands, but those of his hot neighbor. It was difficult to imagine the boy next door when he’d barely seen his face, but Ian was horny, so details were irrelevant. He imagined that his own hand covering his dick and pumping it up and down was in fact a warm mouth sucking him off eagerly, which quickly turned into, in his mind, a round and tight ass he could fuck. It was especially difficult for Ian to imagine these things, him being a virgin who had never even had his dick sucked, but it was nothing a vivid imagination and raging hormones couldn’t make up for. He came with a shudder, covering his mouth with his free hand so that his siblings wouldn’t hear him in case any of them was passing by the bathroom. Sated, he quickly cleaned himself up and stepped out of the shower. 

 

Wrapped in a towel, he got back to his room, pausing at the door frame when he locked eyes with his neighbor, who was himself coming back from a shower, if the towel around his waist was anything to go by. Ian’s eyes flickered from the other boy’s eyes to his mouth, to his chest, to the towel hanging dangerously low on his waist, then back to the guy’s beautiful blue eyes. The other boy seemed to be doing the same thing to Ian, but his gaze quickly returned to Ian’s face. Their windows were close enough that Ian could see his neighbor blushing, but the boy frowned and scowled at him. 

 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” he barked, making Ian jump back, startled.

 

“No-nothing” he stammered, feeling his face heat up. “Sorry”, he said, just before closing the curtains and the door so that he could get dressed.

 

Ian sat on his bed, his heart drumming on his chest. Had his neighbor really been staring down his body or had it been just his imagination and wishful thinking? Could it be that Ian had gotten lucky and his neighbor was indeed gay, hot and interested?

 

He sighed. From the way the boy had spoken to him, he was probably straight and angry that Ian had looked at him for more than a full second. And if he told anyone else that he thought Ian was gay, Ian would be an easy target in this neighborhood. Fuck. He had to do something to fix this situation before it escalated.

 

He quickly got dressed and looked around for something he could use to try to make amends with his neighbor. He found an old baseball glove, a baseball and a bat, and decided that would do. If things went south, he could at least use the bat to try to protect himself.

 

He murmured that he would be back before dinner when his sister asked him where he was going, not really answering the question, and made his way to the house next door. He knocked on the front door and waited, trying to steady his breath and to get his heart to slow down.

 

The same boy from the window opened the door, wearing a grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a loose pair of jeans. He frowned when he saw who was at the door. “The fuck do  _ you _ want?”

 

Ian gulped, wondering if his neighbor had caught the way his eyes had traveled down his body. “I, erm, I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Ian, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand, but the other boy merely looked at it with contempt. Ian put his hand back down, biting his lip. “My family and I just moved next door.”

 

“I’ve seen that.”

 

“Right, you have, of course. I just… Well, you seem to be around the same age as me. I thought maybe we could be friends or something. It’d be nice not to rely on my asshole of a brother to hang out with.”

 

Ian raised the bat on his left hand. “I brought a bat, and also a ball and a glove. You play?”

 

The other boy smiled slightly, which encouraged Ian. 

 

“Do you catch or pitch?” his neighbor asked. 

 

Ian shrugged. “I’m open to whatever you are.”

 

The guy chuckled and took a step toward Ian. “I meant do you  _ catch _ …” he raised his eyebrows “...or  _ pitch _ ?” he completed, looking down at Ian’s shorts.

 

Ian froze in shock, understanding dawning. So his neighbor  _ was _ gay. And he was  _ definitely _ interested. And, well, he was still  _ very _ hot, so there was no way Ian was passing this opportunity. He nodded quickly. “Yes!”

 

The guy snorted. “Yes what? Which is it?

 

Ian felt hot suddenly, and he was sure his face was now the color of his hair. “I… don’t know. I mean, I’ve never… played.”

 

The other boy ran his thumb through his lower lip again and Ian stared at it, fascinated with how plump his lips were. “Ok, yeah, maybe you should just go home, firecrotch.”

 

“What? No, I… I mean, I want to...  _ play _ , I just don’t know how.”

 

His neighbor seemed to think for a moment, before he opened the door wider and ushered Ian in. 

 

The house inside was as simple as Ian’s, but a lot more cluttered, probably because its residents hadn’t just moved in. There were empty beer bottles on the coffee table and an open bag of Doritos on the couch, along with random papers everywhere. The house didn’t smell bad though; despite the trash and the heat, it smelled slightly of cigarettes and soap, a smell Ian thought to be familiar.

 

He looked around, feeling suddenly nervous. “So… where are we going to…  _ play _ ?”

 

“There’s no one home, you can drop the euphemisms. Bedroom’s this way.”

 

Ian followed him into a small bedroom which, sure enough, had a view into Ian’s bedroom. Ian smiled when the other boy closed the curtain, realizing the other boy had kept their communication channel open.

 

“Mickey.”

 

Ian looked at the boy, puzzled. The guy rolled his eyes. “My name. Figured if we’re gonna fuck you should know that, right?”

 

Ian grinned. “Right. I’m…”

 

“Ian. I remember, dumbass. Now take off your clothes.”

 

“Oh. Just like that?”

 

“What were you expecting, a candlelit dinner and roses?” Mickey asked briskly.

 

Ian stared at him, unsure of how to answer. Mickey sighed. “Listen, man” he said, voice softer “if that  _ is _ what you were expecting, maybe you really should leave and wait until you find the right person.”

 

Ian paused, taken aback by Mickey’s sudden change of tone. Mickey’s concern moved him, but shook his head. “I’m fine, sorry. And I want this, right now.” To emphasize his words, he dropped his things to the floor and took off his t-shirt. Mickey grinned and bit his lip, following suit.

 

Soon enough they were both naked and Ian stared at Mickey, desire escalating tenfold. He reached for the other boy’s face, but Mickey stepped back. “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.”

 

Ian raised his eyebrows, but didn’t argue, instead dropping to his knees to suck Mickey off. He might be a virgin, but he figured sucking dick wouldn’t be so hard - he had watched some porn before. Mickey seemed to find his dick-sucking abilities good enough, his hand gently pulling Ian’s hair and his chest rising rhythmically to his labored breath. His stunning blue eyes were locked with Ian’s and Ian felt completely absorbed by them. 

 

“Stop” Mickey said suddenly, tugging Ian’s hair with a bit more force. Ian pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his gaze still fixated on Mickey’s face. Mickey didn’t say anything else, just gestured with his head toward the bed. Ian got the message and quickly scrambled to his feet before sitting on the bed. He looked at the mattress, gulping down. “So… how are we…”

 

“You’re gonna fuck me”, Mickey replied before Ian could even finish the question.

 

Ian’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Ok. Are you sure?”

 

Mickey nodded slightly, though he was looking at the ground and not sounding sure at all.

 

“Have you done this before?” Ian asked tentatively. He wondered if Mickey was as lost as he was or if he actually knew what he was doing.

 

Mickey frowned at him. “Do I look like a virgin to you?”

 

Ian opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “I… I… Sorry, I didn’t mean… I just…”

 

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man, just lie on your back.” 

 

Ian did as he was told and watched as Mickey got a small bottle of lubricant from under the bed before climbing on top of him, one knee on each side of Ian’s hips. Their dicks got pressed together, making Ian shudder and move his hips instinctively. Mickey snorted and moved his hips as well, slowly creating friction between them. 

 

Mickey suddenly stopped and Ian whined, making Mickey produce a sound that was half a chuckle, half a giggle. Ian decided on the spot that he liked that sound a lot. Mickey squirted some lube onto his own fingers, rubbing them together for a moment before reaching behind himself. Ian watched as Mickey frowned with concentration, wincing from time to time.

 

“You ok?” He knew Mickey was probably going to give him a rispid answer, but he had to ask anyway. He wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing he was hurting the other boy somehow.

 

But Mickey surprised him by replying honestly. “Yeah”, he said with a sigh, nodding. He squirted more lube onto his fingers and got back into getting himself ready. “You’re big, that’s all.” He smirked, looking down at Ian’s cock. “Gotta be prepared.” Ian smiled as well, feeling proud of himself. “Touch yourself”, Mickey ordered, prompting Ian to slowly stroke his dick, licking his lips in anticipation. This was the longest he’d ever teased himself for and he didn’t want to come before he was even inside Mickey.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Mickey poured more lube on his palm and touched Ian’s cock, spreading the lube thoroughly. He rose onto his knees and moved forward until Ian’s dick was rubbing against his ass.

 

A whispered “fuck” escaped Ian’s parted lips and Mickey chuckled again as he grabbed Ian’s dick to align the tip with his hole. “Calm down there, cowboy, we’re almost there.”

 

Ian smirked. “Technically, I think  _ you _ are the cowboy in this situation.”

 

Mickey laughed. “Touché”, he said, just as lowered his body to allow Ian to penetrate him.

 

Ian gasped, clenching the sheets in his fists and closing his eyes with the intensity of the feeling of Mickey’s warm walls pressing all around his cock. He opened them again to see Mickey with a similar expression, eyes closed and frowning, biting his lower lip. 

 

“You feel good”, Ian said softly, moving to rub his hands over Mickey’s thick thighs. 

 

Mickey gave him a small smile. “So do you”, he said, carefully rocking his hips back and forth and taking Ian further into his body. Ian slid his hands up Mickey’s chest and ran the tips of his fingers over Mickey’s nipples. He figured if it felt good when he did it to himself, it should feel good for the other boy as well. And it seemed like he was right, for Mickey groaned and started moving faster. “Do that again” he asked, leaning forward on his hands in order to change the angle of Ian’s cock inside him and gain speed. 

 

Ian gasped and did as he was told, playing with Mickey’s nipples, twisting them slightly between his fingertips. He put them in his mouth and wet them with saliva before repeating the gesture, and Mickey whimpered. Ian planted his feet on the mattress and jerked his hips upwards, meeting Mickey’s movements and increasing the friction between them. 

 

They gained speed fast, and soon Ian felt his whole body growing hot, from his cheeks to the soles of his feet. He knew he was close to an orgasm and he hoped Mickey was too.

 

“Getting there?” It was like Mickey had read his mind. He nodded feverishly. “Good, me too.” Mickey leaned back on his legs again and took his own dick in his hand, jerking it off with quick and sharp movements. He clenched his ass around Ian and both boys moaned in unison. Mickey closed his eyes, but Ian stared into his face, trying to commit the moment to memory. He thrusted into Mickey a few more times, feeling the pressure build up inside him and then he was coming, eyes shutting on their own and his vision going white for a few seconds. He couldn’t see, hear or feel anything aside from the extraordinary pleasure that took over his body.

 

It seemed like forever had passed, when in truth he figured it had been less than a minute, until he heard Mickey groaning loudly and felt his jizz spilling on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a blissful expression on Mickey’s face and grinned up at the other boy. Mickey grinned back at him for a moment, and Ian knew for sure he’d never felt so happy in his life. 

 

That was, until Mickey frowned and got off of him quickly. He cleaned himself up with the t-shirt he had been wearing and threw it to Ian for him to do the same. By the time Ian was one, Mickey was already dressed again, standing in the middle of the room and running his fingers through his thick black hair. He looked at Ian and raised his eyebrows and Ian easily understood what he wanted. He stood up and put his clothes back on as well.

 

“So, this was fun.”

 

Mickey scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

Ian smiled. He knew Mickey had enjoyed their time together immensely, despite his attempt at nonchalance.

 

“Can we do this again?” Ian knew the question probably made him sound desperate, which on the long run was not good for his game, but he honestly couldn’t care less. He wanted to have sex with Mickey again, and he wasn’t going to lie about that.

 

Mickey shrugged. “Maybe, we’ll see” he answered, which Ian interpreted as a yes, of course.

 

Ian smiled and turned around, leaving the room and the house with a huge smile on his face and a warmth on his heart. It was going to be a fun summer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey was, in fact, a virgin as well. He was just too proud to let a boy he barely knew know that.


End file.
